Behind Those Lavender Eyes
by Eris Rosemieri Discordia
Summary: Kanae is just a normal girl. As average as anybody else. She would never dream of comparing herself with someone as extraordinary as Neji Hugya. Nor even dream that he would like her.


Kanae

I didn't want to go with my father. I didn't care that we were going to the house of the most revered clan in the leaf village. I just wanted to get it done and over with. I was brought here because I had no choice. My father brought me here, that's all I knew. then again I was 14 and didn't care. I was a weak child when I was born. I was brought up and trained as a ninja.

"There is another child here who is about your age."

"Oh, nice." I said not wanting to talk. Only 3 teams had made it but mine wasn't one of them. We weren't co-operating like we were suppose to. We didn't pass the test.

We were greeted and before they got the meeting started i got permission to walk around the grounds and go wherever i please. I was walking around outside when I heard a voice behind me.

"You shouldn't be here." I turned around ready for anything only to find a young boy about my age.

"I have permission to go where I please." I said to him. He was a ninja and a Hugya. I could tell by his strange lavender colored eyes. I wish I had some quality like that about me. I was so plain. But my name meant beautiful.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Does it matter what you believe? Neji Hugya."

"So you know who I am."

"Yes, I was in your class at the academy. Of course I know who the top student of my class was."

"You must've been one of the ones who failed."

"I only failed because the two idiots they put on my team refused to cooperate with each other."

"You failed because you were destined to." He said with a spiteful glare.

"How would you know? You may be a genius, but you do not know what destiny has in store for everyone."

"That maybe be true but you did not pass which means you were destined to fail." His philosophy was getting on my last nerve. It wasn't my fault that I failed. I was trying to cooperate but those two were intent on beating each other. "Fine if I was destined to fail then why don't we have a little sparing match. We'll see if I'm destined to fail then."

"The outcome is already decided by our status. You'll lose one way or the other." He said as he turned and started to walk away. "I don't have to fight you to know that." After that, I quit thinking_. How could he know so much if he never tried?! _I ran towards him, I was going to pay for what he said. _I am not destined to fail! _Right as I was about to kick him, he grabbed my arm. He moved so fast. One second I was in the air the next I was lying on the grass and he was standing over me.

"You can't beat me. I already told you once, you're destined to fail." He said as he stared down at me. I felt like he wasn't even looking at me but through me. As if I wasn't even there. That's what angered me even more. I tried to sweep his legs out from under him with a kick but he move out of the way. I got up and ran towards him again. He blocked my every attempt. He grabbed my wrist and threw me once again. "Why do you even bother when the outcome is obvious?"

"Because I'm determined to prove that I'm not destined to fail." I said as I glared at him. The slightest hint of amusement crossed his eyes then he turned away. I got back up and ran towards him one last time. He turned around quicker than lightning and the palm of his hand hit my chest. I was sent flying, the air knocked out of my lungs. I knew this time that I wasn't going to hit the grass but the hard stone. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact. then i felt an arm cradle my head and another wrap around my back. I stopped falling with no other contact to anything. I looked up into familiar lavender eyes. The sun shined beautifully off of his black hair. The effect had him looking like an angelic painting. I'd never seen anything more beautiful.

"You cannot when against me." He said, ruining the entire thought that he could be anything other than a compete ass, and letting me fall to the ground.

"Ah I see the two of you have already been acquainted." My father said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes we have." I said. Father never wanted me to meet anyone without a superficial reason why and I had a bad feeling about this one.

"Kanae, why don't you say hello to the head of the Hugya clan, who was so kind to have a meeting with me."

"Oh, hello sir." I said to the man the I just now noticed was standing there, and pretty sure I looked like a damn fool.

"I'm glad you and Neji have already met. Seeing as he will be staying with you while your parents are gone on this mission."

"Dad! I don't need a babysitter, much less someone my own age staying with me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, he is just better insurance that nothing happens to my only child."

"But -"

"No buts it's the end of this discussion." I growled, turned then ran away.

Neji

"Something tells me I won't just be there to babysit." I said as I watched Kanae run off.

"Very perceptive." Her father said. "Just like your father."

"You knew him?"

"Yes, we were good friends. We arranged this a little while after you were born."

"Does she know?"

"No. She's a very strong spirited person. She would hate that she has no choice in the matter."

"Yes, i can see that." I said, smiling to myself.

"Do me a favor and go fund her. her mother will be serving dinner shortly and will want her home in time to eat."

"Yes sir." I said, then ran off in the direction she left in.

Kanae

After running for a while, I finally sat in a tree and rested. I pulled my knees to my chest. _Doesn't anyone believe in me anymore? _I asked myself. My mind flicked back to Neji. _You're destined to fail... _I started crying. I didn't want to, I just did, I couldn't help it. That's when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I stopped crying and looked up into beautiful, cold lavender eyes.

"Crying won't help anything." He said, putting his hand to my cheek and wiping the tears away with his thumb. Taking me by surprise. I turned my face away. I hated it when people saw me cry.

"What do you want?" I said, not looking at him.

"Your father asked me to bring you home. He said your mother would want you there in time to eat." He said as he got up.

"Well go back and tell him that I'm not hungry."

"He's already gone home and I don't know where your house is. So it looks like you're going home right now whether you want to or not." I sighed and looked up at him. He had his hand extend out to me. "Come on let's get you home."

"Fine." I said, not taking his hand and getting up on my own. I jumped down and started walking when I fell, giving a girlish yelp of surprise as I did so.

"Are you ok?" Neji inquired.

"Yeah, just caught me by surprise. I should've been watching where I was going." I got up but has soon as I tried to walk on my right ankle, I fell forward into a pair of arms. _I'm finding myself in this position with him way too much. _I thought to myself.

"Looks like you twisted it pretty badly." He said looking down at my ankle. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened

"Holy shit!" I said. He seemed to smirk at my reaction. My ankle had swelled up and bruised pretty badly. It hurt to stand on which is why I fell.

"Here, I'll carry you home." Neji said and without giving me time to protest, he picked me up and swung me around so that I was riding on his back.

"Guess I don't get much of a choice." I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"No, i guess not."

"Neji..."

"Yeah?"

"How did you find me?"

"I used my Byakugan."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." He didn't really say anything back. Just gave an amused sound. It wasn't what I was going to ask though. I was going to ask if I was really destined to fail. But I already knew the answer. I focused on other things. Or at least tried to. For some reason I couldn't help but focus on him. The smell of his clothes or his hair. The sound of his voice. The way the ever fading sunlight shined off his skin and hair. the way his body felt.

"we're here." He said stopping directly in front of my house. That's when I realized he hadn't asked for directions even once.

"You liar! You said you didn't know where my house was!" I said striking the back of his head. He chuckled and pulled me around and off of his shoulders.

"I did what I was told to do." I just glared at him.

"Whatever I said as I turned and, forgetting about my ankle, went to walk away on to fall and have him catch me.

"Do I have to carry you to the door to?"

"No." But against my wishes he lifted me up and carried me to my front door. "I really hate you right now."

"And? You think that bothers me." I wish that didn't bother me as much as it did. He was holding me in one arm and use the other to open the door. I was surprised he could do that but then again I'm not as tall nor as big as he is. I'm rather small for my age and just came up to his shoulder. My mother was the first to see us.

"Kanae what happened to your ankle?"

"She fell and twisted it."

"Neji? Is that you?" She said then I was caught in one of her hugs between her and Neji. It was rather awkward. "I haven't seen you since you were little. You're so grown up now. And a ninja! Wow that must be exciting."

"Umm. Mom can you let him in the door so he can put me down?" I said trying not to sound rude.

"Oh right. Sorry dear. Here, I'll go get some ice for that ankle of yours."

"Thanks, Mom." She ran off to the kitchen and Neji walked in a put down on the couch. I was surprised when he sat down beside me. "Um why did you sit down if you're just going to leave?"

"Because your mother is going to ask me to stay for dinner and I can't be rude to my clients."

"Well tell her you have to go."

"I shouldn't lie to my clients either."

"Stubborn ass." then Mom walked in. I was glad she hadn't heard that, other wise I would be getting a lecture right now on how rude that comment was. Even if I was a fact. Neji is stubborn and he's an ass. That makes him a suborn ass.

"Neji, you don't mind staying for dinner, do you. We'd love to have you join us."

"Of course, no problem." _Damn it! Why did he have to be right?_

"Alright, it's settled then. now can you help Kanae with this while I go make dinner?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied and she walked out of the room. He reached down and gently placed my injured ankle on his knee. I expected it to hurt when he touched it but it didn't. I winced when he put the ice on it though. "Too much pressure?"

"No it's fine." He held the ice there and inspected my ankle to make sure I didn't break anything. Instead of focusing on the pain, I focused on him. His dark hair in contrast with his lavender eyes. Before I knew it. I was drifting off to sleep. I only woke up once that night, when I felt someone that I was sure wasn't my father carry me to my room and lay me down in my bed. I fell back asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
